una simple historia
by anllyvero
Summary: una linda historia entre Ryoma y Ryusaki leanla por fa es linda


DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN PERO LA HISTORIA ES MIA

AUTORA: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE PEQUEÑO ONE SHORT Y TAMBIEN LE INFORMO QUE DOY PERMISO PARA QUE SI QUIEREN CREAR O MODIFICAR LA HISTORIA PARA CREAR UNA PROPIA LO PUEDEN HACER CON ESTA HISTORIA ASÍ COMO CON TODAS LAS QUE HE ESCRI8TO

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. LOS VEMOS EN OTRA HISTORIA

Una simple historia

Sakuno Ryusaki una joven de 17 años, cabellos largo y ondulado, ojos cobrizos, un lindo cuerpo y una personalidad adorable, amante del tenis y de la medicina vive con su abuela porque sus padres murieron cuando ella era una niña de tan solo un añito de edad.

A pesar de que adora el tenis no es muy diestra en ello así que tomo una decisión por las noches practicara ejercicios de equilibrio, por las madrugadas saldrá a correr y en los ratos libres los repartirá entre jugar tenis virtual en la categoría máxima para perfeccionar los reflejos y estudiar medicina ya que es su otra pasión.

Ella se matriculo en un curso a larga distancia que le servirá para aprobar las materias básicas necesarias de medicina así que cuando entre en la universidad solo tendrá que llevar la especialidad y en el caso de ella seria pediatría ya que le fascina los niños...

Al principio fue difícil ya que era una carga muy pesada pero con el paso del tiempo se ha acostumbrado a tal punto que ya no siente el esfuerzo y siente que ya se siente preparada para el siguiente paso.

Este es pedirle ayuda a Ryoma Echizen el cual es considerado el príncipe del tenis en la academia seigaku que es donde estudian, él es un joven de la misma edad que ella tiene el pelo negro con sombras como verdosas unos profundos ojos con una penetrante y fría mirada, suele ser un completo antisocial pero a pesar de eso es una buena persona. Cuando ella era mas joven estaba completamente enamorada de él a decir verdad todavía lo esta `pero ya lo controla ya no tartamudea como una tonta todavía se sonroja pero muy levemente, ya puede tener una conversación normal con el bueno si se le puede decir conversación a que ella hable y el conteste con monosílabos.

Pero a pesar de toda la situación en si se puede destacar que son muy amigos Ryoma con ella se siente a gusto y todavía no sabe porque de todos es con ella con quien prefiere estar.

Ryoma kun quiero pedirte un favor

Hump

Quiero entrenar contigo en las tardes después de clases por favor

Sabes que no seré amable contigo solo porque seas tu verdad? (_"wow toda una oración de parte de Ryoma eso es un milagro jaja"_)

Hahahah sabes que tu nunca eres amable con nadie y no me importa entre mas me presiones mas me esforzare

Y que gano yo con esto?

Te traeré comida todos los días

Pero si siempre me traes bento

Te traeré mas ("_pone carita con un dulce puchero_")

Esta te veo después de clases

Gracias nos vemos

Ryoma no sabia como es que esa chiquilla siempre lograba que el hiciera cosas que no pensaba, pero ya que pasara las tardes con ella no esta mal y no sabe porque esa idea lo entusiasma.

Mientras tanto Sakuno estaba feliz porque al fin podría entrenar con el príncipe y así mejorar día con día le demostraría que puede llegar a ser la mejor en el ámbito femenino.

Y así pasaron los días entrenaba todas las tardes con Ryoma y mejoraba considerablemente ella estaba súper feliz ya que podía mantener todo un partido con Echizen e incluso hacer que el jugara de verdad, además que sus estudios de medicina iban también muy bien, lo mejor es que nadie sabia nada de que ella estaba estudiando era una sorpresa para sus seres queridos enseñarles el titulo que con tanto esfuerzo logro.

Hola sempais, Ryoma kun ya estoy lista

Ochibi tiene una cita con la linda saku chan?

Jajaja claro que no solo vamos a entrenar

Ochibi te entrena?

Si desde hace algunos meses

Ochibi porque no nos dijiste podriamos irla a apoyar o lo que querías era estar solo con saku chan ("_ante esto Sakuno no pudo sonrojarse_")

mada mada dane EiJi

Jajaja pero hoy si vamos a ir a ver verdad chicos?

Claro esto me sirve para recolectar datos – menciona Fuji

Ya que estas tan emocionado vete preparando porque tu serás quien juegue con Ryusaki y tu Ryusaki quiere que le des una paliza para que mantenga la boca cerrada

Si si lo que tu digas- dice EiJi

Claro Ryoma kun lo siento EiJi pero tendré que vencerte espero que eso no te haga enojarte conmigo

Claro que no saku chan pero olvidas que no me has vencido

Lo se pero lo hare

Mientras tanto Fuji escribe en su libreta que la dulce Ryusaki ya tiene una confianza muy parecida a Echizen incluso se puede decir que hasta su arrogancia se le ha pegado un poco

Ya en el partido los sempais no podían creer lo que veían la dulce y tierna Sakuno Ryusaki le estaba dando una verdadera paliza a EiJi estaba ganando todos los set sin ninguna dificultad e inclusive así saques y jugadas que solo el propio príncipe podía realizar. A lo cual el príncipe mantenía una sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa porque su pequeña los tenía con los ojos abiertos.

Un momento desde cuando es su pequeña se cuestiona Ryoma un poco molesto por sus propios pensamientos dirigidos a Sakuno.

Set terminado y juego ganado para la señorita Sakuno Ryusaki – menciona el juez que en este caso era Momoshiro

Saku chan eres genial me derrotaste completamente no sabias que fueras tan buena – Grita EiJi mientras abrazada muy fuertemente a la pobre chica que ya casi no era capaz de respirar

gracias : menciona con un hilo de voz

ya suéltala no vez que la ahogas- dice algo enojado Ryoma y no es porque estén abrazando a su chica porque si ya decidió que Sakuno Ryusaki es su chica y no permitirá que nadie la abrace ni siquiera a aquellos que considera sus amigos

esta bien pero no te enojes Ochibi

gracias (_refiriéndose a Ryoma_) y gracias por el partido

fue un placer pero ahora tendré que entrenar mas imagínate yo uno de los titulares vencido por la linda Sakuno

ya es suficiente vámonos(_dice un molesto Ryoma ya que el tonto de EiJi no deja de decirle linda a su novia, así que la toma de la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella_) ya tengo hambre

hai (_dice Sakuno un tanto sorprendida por la actitud posesiva de su príncipe y sonrojada por tal_) chao sempais

Mientras ellos iban caminando hacia el patio trasero de la preparatoria específicamente a un árbol de cerezo para disfrutar de la comida que preparo la chica escucha a lo lejos los gritos de EiJi: jajajajajaja el Ochibi esta celoso Jajaja

no les hagas caso sabes que EiJi es muy bromista

no estoy celoso solo no me gusta que te abrace ni que te diga linda ("_lo dice completamente serio mirándola directamente a los ojos_")

porque EiJi siempre ha sido así conmigo

pues ya no lo dejare solo yo te abrazare y te diré lo linda que eres

que quieres decir(_"pregunta toda sonrojada"_)

que a partir de este momento eres mi novia y no dejare que nadie se te acerque ok("_ordena el príncipe porque la verdad el no pide sino exige_")

jajajajaja que manera de declararte pero esta bien a partir de ahora eres mi novio y tampoco quiero chicas rondándote porque si tu eres posesivo no quieres verme como puedo llegar a ser yo

descuida siempre las he ahuyentado aunque contigo nunca funciono

y no te alegras de ello

por supuesto ("_y le da un dulce beso en los labios para cerrar una promesa de amor que apenas empieza_") ahora te acompañare a casa

no puedo ir a casa todavía tengo otras cosas que hacer

bien te acompañare entonces a que hagas los mandados

no son mandados exactamente no tienes que acompañarme te veré mañana

que harás? ("_le dice u molesto novio_")

Jajaja no voy a ver otro chico si es lo que te molesta

Y que harás?

Ummmmmm bien te diré era una sorpresa para a abuela y las personas importantes para mi pero ya que no te pondré convencer de que no me acompañes te lo diré además de practicar tenis también he estado estudiando y me matricule a unas clases de medicina a distancia solo tenias que presentar unos cuantos exámenes para ganar las materia básicas así cuando entre a la universidad podre dedicarme por completo con la especialidad que elija y ya los aprobé solo tengo que ir por mi diploma

Wow eres sorprendente y cual vas a elegir

Pediatría me encantan los niños

Me alegro porque cuando nos casemos tendremos varios

Quuueeee casarnos te quiere casar conmigo?

Claro en un par de años te proponga re matrimonio de una manera mas formal

Y yo con gusto aceptare ("_dice una feliz chica arrojándose a los brazos de su amado_") una vez que se separan

Te amo

Y yo a ti siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare

FIN


End file.
